1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable communication terminal capable of transmitting text data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, some devices are provided with an electronic mail function capable of transmitting text data made of comparatively simple sentence between terminals in a portable telephone system. When using this function, a user generally inputs the whole transmission sentence by means of an input device such as a ten-key pad.
By the way, in the case of a portable telephone, the number of keys usable for input is limited and keys are small, thus it is troublesome and time consuming to input even a simple sentence.